Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for increasing the amount of regrind which can be incorporated into a laminate formed of at least two different thermoplastic materials having different rheological properties. The invention also relates to a laminate made by such a method.
In particular, this invention provides for a method and a laminate which is formed by coextrusion of one or more layers of barrier material such as any of the ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymers, one or more layers of adhesive, two outer protective layers of materials such as polypropylene or another polyolefin such as high density polyethylene, low density polyethylene and copolymers of polypropylene and polyethylene or polystyrene and layers of a regrind material which is a blend of the materials of all of the layers. More particularly, this invention refers to formation of articles such as plastic cups thermoformed from sheets made by coextrusion of the above-mentioned layers of materials in such a way in combination so that delamination of the regrind layers or turbulence at the layer interfaces does not occur.